


We're Taking it Way too Far, But I Don't Want it to End

by OkayKaylyn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever" Jude mutters, leaning back against the fence. His fingers curl against the cool metal as he watches Connor brush a strand of damp hair off his forehead. "My moms won't be here to get us for another 30 minutes. What do you want to do to pass the time?" He knows what he's implying, knows that Connor knows what he's implying too. But it doesn't really matter. After their first time "practicing" they couldn't get enough. Every time they're alone they "practice." </p>
<p>They're getting pretty good at it too."</p>
<p>Three (plus some not described) kisses that don't count, and one that does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Taking it Way too Far, But I Don't Want it to End

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen. All scenarios actually happened to me so:P Not canon-compliant, they've never kissed or held hands or anything. Connor never dated Daria and he never got shot. Jude isn't so serious like he is in the show, he's more go with the flow like Connor.
> 
> They're 14 in this fic.
> 
> (If you wanna hear about my personal experiences, ask me at Okaykaylyn on tumblr, they're pretty great:P (and slightly different because they were actually platonic))

\---One---

 

"Daria kissed me yesterday." Is how Connor decides to greet Jude on Saturday morning, as soon as he opens his door.

 

Jude freezes, one hand still on the door, as Connor pushes passed him into the house. He shuts the door slowly, giving him time to school his expression as he turns to face his best friend. "Daria... I didn't even know you liked her?"

 

"I don't! I don't like her." Connor responds quickly, grabbing Jude's wrist and practically pulling him up the stairs. He shuts Jude's bedroom door with a bang and throws himself back onto Jude's bed, one arm dangling dramatically across his eyes. 

 

Jude watches the theatrics from the middle of the room, eyebrow raised in amusement. "I'm sorry, I guess I just don't see what the big deal is?" He asks, finally moving to sit on the bed next to Connor.

 

Connor peeks out from under his arm, glaring at Jude, "The big deal is that when I told her that I wasn't interested, she called me a bad kisser."

 

"Well that wasn't very nice of her" Jude bites his lip, trying to hold back a laugh. "But it's not that bad... We're only 14, she can't expect you to be an expert, right?" Jude knows he said the wrong thing when Connor flings his arm off his face and sits up abruptly.

 

"It _is_ that bad Jude, and you gotta help me." Jude sucks in a breath at Connor's words, thinking that Connor surely couldn't mean what Jude thought he meant. "It'd help you too, you've never kissed anyone either." 

 

Oh, he did mean what Jude thought he meant. Jude's mouth popped open silently as Connor started to backpedal "It'd only be for practice, Jude. For when we kiss girls." When Jude still doesn't respond, Connor tries a different tactic, "You're not worried that I'll be a better kisser than you, right?"

 

Jude takes the bait easily "Bullshit you're a better kisser than me." Connor smiles at the bite in his voice, knowing that Jude rarely swears. 

 

Connor decides to take it one step further, "Prove it."

 

Jude does, lurching forward to seal his lips over Connor's. It's sloppy at first, being new to the both of them. But then Connor wraps his arms around Jude's waist, and Jude tangles his hands in Connor's hair, and they start getting the hang of it.

 

\---Two---

 

"You look so stupid with that mask on." Connor teases, shoving Jude lightly as they walk to the baseball dugout after a game of catch.

 

"Hey, ebola. It's a real thing." Jude responds, shoving Connor back. It was just a joke really, the paper mask over Jude's mouth, some girl had been handing them out at lunch.

 

"Yeah, a real thing that's never gonna come to California." Connor retorts, throwing his glove on the bench inside the dugout. He sits down next it and smiles at Jude, who follows him into the dugout.

 

"Whatever" Jude mutters, leaning back against the fence. His fingers curl against the cool metal as he watches Connor brush a strand of damp hair off his forehead. "My moms won't be here to get us for another 30 minutes. What do you want to do to pass the time?" He knows what he's implying, knows that Connor knows what he's implying too. But it doesn't really matter. After their first time "practicing" they couldn't get enough. Every time they're alone they "practice."

 

They're getting pretty good at it too.

 

Connor takes the hint and pushes himself off of the bench, swaggering towards Jude before crowding him against the fence, hands curled into the fence on either side of Jude's head. He leans in slowly, like he knows Jude likes.

 

It gives Jude a chance to lick his lips, breath Connor in. Savor it.

 

Connor pushes forward then, ignoring the paper mask crinkling between them. It's innocent, obviously, it'd be difficult for it to be anything but, with the mask between them. But it sends a spark through Jude's body nonetheless.

 

Jude pulls back to catch his breath, Connor takes it as an invitation to lower his head and press a soft kiss to Jude's jawline. "We really need to stop doing this." Jude gasps, breathless at the feeling of Connor's lips on his neck.

 

"What?" Connor asks, moving lower, closer to Jude's collar bone. 

 

"Kissing" Jude clarifies, uncurling his fingers from the fence to rest them against Connor's shoulders, pushing him away gently.

 

"Why?" Connor doesn't wait for an answer. "It's not like this counts or anything. You're wearing a mask. Our lips aren't even touching!" He bargains, lowering his hands from the fence and raising an eyebrow, just waiting for Jude to disagree, to demand they stop.

 

He doesn't. "Sure" He acknowledges, rolling his eyes. Stef and Lena come soon after that, dropping Connor off at home and exchanging worried glances as Jude rushes to his room and slams the door.

 

"Taylor," he starts as soon as she answers her phone. "I've got a problem."

 

\---Three---

 

"Okay Jude, truth or dare?" Taylor asks, an evil smirk on her curled lips. Jude immediately knows his choices, truth: who do you like? Or dare: kiss Connor. 

 

He had (regretfully) told Taylor about his _slight_ crush on Connor about a month ago, and is honestly surprised that it took her this long to tease him with it. He knows it's not malicious, and could easily opt to take off an article of clothing instead, but he had never been one to take the easy way out.

 

"Dare." He responds, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Truthfully, he picked the less painful choice. He knows he can easily brush off the dare with a shrug and "that's the game." If he actually had to admit that he _kindasorta_ liked Connor... That would change everything. Plus, it's not like it'd be the first time he and Connor kissed.

 

"I dare you to... kiss Connor." Jude knows the pause is just for dramatic effect, that Taylor had this dare in mind as soon as Daria suggested truth or dare. He gauges Connor's reaction as soon as the words are out of her mouth though. He doesn't even blink.

 

"Eww really?" Daria interjects, scrunching up her nose in distaste " _Why?_ " It was no secret that Daria had a crush on Connor, what was a mystery was why Connor didn't like her back.

 

"Because it's hot when guys kiss." Taylor declares, barely sparing her best friend an eye roll. "So, you gonna take the dare?" She directs this question to Jude.

 

Jude makes eye contact with Connor, to assure that he's okay with it too. Connor shrugs in response, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Sure. It's just a dare, right?"

 

Luckily, Jude had sat next to Connor when they had first entered Taylor's room, so there is no awkward crawling involved. 

 

Jude puts one hand on the floor to steady himself as he leans towards Connor. He ignores Connors fingers settling over his own as he begins leaning too. The kiss is soft, but chaste. Jude has barely leaned into the kiss when Daria clears her throat. Loudly. 

 

"Okay that's enough of that. My turn!" Daria says excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Connor," she starts, drawing Connor's attention away from Jude. "Truth or dare?" 

 

Jude can already guess Connor's choices too, and knows it doesn't matter which one he picks, they'll both be the same. "Umm, truth." Connor responds, still leaning towards Jude.

 

"Ok, do you like someone in this room?" Jude holds his breath, pretends that Connor's fingers aren't still splayed over his. He reminds himself that no matter what Connor's answer is, it isn't him. Because it's just for practice-it doesn't count-it's just a dare.

 

"Yes."

 

\---Plus One---

 

They left Taylor's house soon after the game of truth or dare, Connor going back to Jude's with him. Its almost midnight, but they've still got music playing quietly while Connor plays a video game on the computer, and Jude lies on his bed texting Taylor. 

 

Connor sighs and pushes himself away from the computer after what Jude assumes is another lose. "What're you doing?" He asks, deciding to bug Jude instead. 

 

"Texting Taylor." Jude replies dryly, not looking up from his phone. Connor wheels his chair closer and tries to look over Jude's shoulder.

 

"You really like her, huh?" Connor inquires, doing little to hide the jealousy in his voice.

 

"Yeah. I mean, we're friends so... It'd be weird if I didn't." Jude responds, purposefully avoiding the real question he knows Connor is asking. 

 

Connor groans and stands, grabbing Jude's phone and, ignoring his yell of protest, sets it on the desk. 

 

Jude remains lying on his bed, hands now folded behind his head, as Connor straddles his waist, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Aren't there funner things we could be doing?"

 

"Funner isn't even a word." Jude quips, "And I don't really feel like _practicing_ right now." His hands disagree with him though, moving from behind his head to rest on Connor's thighs. 

 

Connor notices this with a raised eyebrow, smirking at the blush that rises to Jude's cheeks as he realizes his mistake. "Good, cause I don't want to _practice_. I want to kiss you."

 

Up until those words left Connor's mouth Jude was under the impression that if your heart stopped beating, you would die. Obviously that's not true, or Jude would be dead right now. "Bu-But it doesn't count, right?" He stammers, his hands mindlessly tightening against Connor's thighs.

 

Connor leans down until his nose is brushing against Jude's and he can feel Jude's stuttering breath against his lips. "Maybe it should." He whispers, pressing his lips firmly against Jude's.

 

He tries to communicate through the kiss everything he hadn't been able to say out loud the last few months. "It was never just practice-it totally counted-if all dares were like that, I'd never pick truth again." 

 

Connor's heart starts beating overtime as Jude wraps one arm around his back, and tangles his hand into his hair. He just about melts when Jude's mouth opens eagerly under his, tongue slipping between his lips. He can practically feel the blood vessels in his lips bursting as he presses harder against Jude, trying to breathe him in entirely. 

 

They both pull away breathing heavy and smiling far too wide. When they can finally breath again, Connor trying his best to pay no attention to Jude's hand still slowly running through his hair, he finally admits "You know I was talking about you right? When Daria asked me if I liked anyone in the room? I was talking about you."

 

"I do now." Jude responds, curling his fingers in Connor's hair and pulling him down for another kiss.

 


End file.
